


how the skeleton clique got a third member

by spideyboy



Series: the skeleton clique [1]
Category: Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinda, ace!josh, ace!tyler, alternative universe, aroflux!josh, genderqueer!josh, nerds having fun together, the skeleton clique rises™, the skeleton clique series, yep josh's pronouns are they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyboy/pseuds/spideyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh decide to invite Ashley to their clique.</p><p>or: Tyler is a dork and the cutest person on Earth, Josh is a little bat full of fluff and anxiety and Halsey is the Cool Gal™</p>
            </blockquote>





	how the skeleton clique got a third member

**Author's Note:**

> if there are mistakes pls correct me im brazilian and i dont english v much so yeah i hope u enjoy xx

“Tyler.”

“Yeah, Josh?”

“Is this really necessary?”

“This is an important process of the frenship test”, Tyler replies very seriously. “It is necessary.”

“But...”

“Hm?”

“Like. I’m too nervous. I don’t know. Me and Ash, we’ve been friends for a very long time, but... this is different to me I guess.”

Tyler is frowning. “How come, different?”

“I don’t know. I’m nervous. Somehow this is different to me.” He hums in response.

“You want me to call her?”

They sigh. “Yes. No. Um... I don’t know, dude, I wanna call her but I’m getting anxious already.”

“So text her”, Tyler says easily. “I think it’s better texting then, if you’re uncomfortable. Because... like, she won’t hear your shaking voice or something... in that way.”

“Y-yeah.”

“So?”

“Yeah, I... I’m gonna go for it.” They access WhatsApp and open Ashley Frangpine’s conversation. Her profile picture makes their heart swell a little, but Josh ignores it, typing quickly. Tyler is looking over their shoulder, pointing out some things they could say along with the already typed text.

They hit “send” fast and lock the screen right away, so both of them can’t keep on rambling about the possibilities.

“It’s done”, Josh says, looking to a spot lost in front of them.

“It is. She must accept to be our fren, or else, well...” Tyler shrugs. “But honestly? Josh? I think she’ll be okay with it.”

“Are you sure? How... how can you be so... _sure_?” Josh is looking at Tyler as if he held all the secrets of the universe.

Tyler smiles suspiciously at them. “I have super powers.”

“Oh, yeah?” Josh is laughing then.

“Duh, _yeah_ , I’m real-life Raven”, he jokes. “ _Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!!_ ”, and he punches Josh’s arm.

“Ow, that hurt! Fuck, Raven, that was so unnecessary.”

“Come on, that didn’t even hurt that much”, Tyler is grinning widely at them, and Josh finds it impossible not to grin back.

“For real, I think you’d be Robin rather than Raven.”

“Oh yeah? Is it because I’m a great leader?”

“Fuck off Tyler” they’re laughing hard this time, and Tyler laughs too.

Then he points at them: “You’d be… um, Beast Boy. 105% sure.”

“Huh. Not bad, Robin.”

Exactly at the same time, their phone buzz. Both of them look at each other and Josh quickly grabs it, unlocking and going to WhatsApp right away.

Tyler and Josh read the message below very fast, and Tyler grins at Josh first. “Ha, I won, I read it faster than you!”

“At least I understood what I read”, Josh replies smoothly. Tyler shrugs it off as Josh continues, “So… we have another member in the clique, Tyler.”

“We do, Josh.” He pats their shoulder.

.

.

.

 **spooky jim (02:52):**  
yo ash.  
im spooky jim.  
jøin the skeletøn clique. be øur fren.  
prøve ya frenship. ønly tru frens r alløwed in the skeletøn clique.  
meet us in frønt øf school 2mørrow by 4pm.  
see u there, fren. |-/

 **baby h (02:54):  
** wat the eff do u kno what time it is dude

 **baby h (02:54):**  
k im going there but if this is a joke im gonna finish u  
  
**baby h (02:57):**  
k good night to u too

 

•|i|• Ø i+! ].[

 

“ _Josh?_ ” Ashley seems upset, to say the least. “What the fuck. What the loving fuck. I can’t believe this.” She starts walking one side to another.

Josh looks at Tyler, who frowns at them. “Ash?”

“You are a fucking nerd, _a fucking nerd_ , Joshua Dun!” Ashley exclaims and starts laughing very loud. Josh’s cheeks become crimson as Tyler grins awkwardly.

“Okay”, she says as she catches her breath. “So. What the fuck is going on? And it’s better you explain properly and definitely not send some mysterious ass messages at 3 fucking am.”

“Okay, Ash”, they start, still awkward because of her reaction. “This is Tyler”, Josh points to his direction.

“Hi, I’m Tyler as known as Josh’s fren and I’m Josh’s fren!”

Ashley starts laughing again but not as hard as before, and this time Josh cracks a real smile.

“So, we’re a clique”, Tyler says. “Like. Not a real clique yet, because there are only two members, that is, Josh and I. And we thought you could be the third member trade mark!”

“Trade mark?”, Josh asks.

“Yep. The Third Member, parenthesis, Trade Mark.”

“So it’s a legit position”, Ash says, watching Tyler confirming with a nod. “I accept it.”

Josh looks abruptly at her. “What? Really?”

“Yeah, why not? Cliques are sick as freak”, she answers simply.

“Oh my God, this is really happening”, Josh mutters and Tyler grins at them.

“So, Ashley?” Tyler asks.

“Call me Ash or Halsey, I don’t care.”

“Wait, you’ve never told me anything about Halsey!” Josh complains.

“I’ve created it like a week ago, calm yo' tits.”

“Spooky Halsey”, Tyler mutters with a smirk. “This is sick.”

She grins to him. “I know right? Well, so, do I have to pass a test or something?”

“Actually yeah”, the taller guy answers, and Halsey stares at him. “Like, nothing much, you just have to answer a question.”

Tyler and Josh look at each other and highfive. “We’ve got a new member!”


End file.
